Certain industries have demanding Information Technology (IT) requirements. For example, some financial services are experiencing an architectural shift towards Services-Oriented Architecture (SOA), Web services, and virtualization of IT resources. SOA takes advantage of the increase in network speed to enable dynamic binding and virtualization of software components, allowing new applications to be created without losing investment in existing systems and infrastructure. Another trend in the financial services industry is consolidation of servers into data center server farms, with ultra-thin clients at trader desks. High-speed Metro Area Networks (MANs) enable SOA and server farms with market data that can be multicast between different locations. This can lead to a virtualization of the trading floor. Typically, information flow in such a financial trading environment can be latency sensitive and, further, it can require high availability and high throughput performance.